The Gift
by Oryn
Summary: Hadiah tak terduga dari pengirim tak disangka-sangka pada ulang tahun Sam ke-21.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and The Winchesters. WB and Kripke do.

Timeline: pre-series.

Author's note: fic SPN kedua yang selesai ditulis. Sepertinya lebih kacau dari yang pertama. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana mekanisme dan proses kuliah di USA, juga situasi Stanford itu macam apa, jadi aku karang saja. Terima kasih untuk Gofi atas bantuannya soal belati, meski mungkin kamu tidak membaca ini. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

Palo Alto, 2 Mei.

Sam Winchester mengubah posisi duduknya untuk yang keempat kali dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Disilangkannya kaki dan dia menghela nafas panjang. Yang terakhir itu tidak luput dari perhatian pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya dan mata mereka bertemu dalam tatapan tahu sama tahu, sebelum kembali menekuni apapun yang mereka kerjakan tadi, yang dalam kasus Sam adalah bergerak gelisah setiap beberapa menit.

Sam melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia mengejapkan mata beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa angka digital yang dipandangnya tidak keliru. Ya ampun, baru enam menit berlalu sejak terakhir kali dia mengecek. Relativitas waktu amat terasa di sini. Enam menit yang merentang demikian panjang, seperti selamanya.

Sebuah kuap lolos dari mulutnya, sempat diredam dengan punggung tangan. Dia membungkuk sejauh dia bisa, menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan yang sikunya ditumpukan ke meja di hadapannya. Matanya dengan berat memandang lurus ke depan kelas, tempat dosennya tengah bercuap-cuap dengan nada datar menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai lukisan di Eropa pada zaman Renaissance. Dosen paruh baya itu, Sam tak ingat benar namanya, sepertinya sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa sedikitnya tiga perempat mahasiswa di kelasnya kalau tidak tidur dengan mata terbuka, ya melakukan aktivitas yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perkara akademis.

Sam mengeluh dalam hati, untuk entah keberapa kalinya, dia betul-betul salah besar mengambil mata kuliah Sejarah Seni. Tadinya dia mengambil mata kuliah itu cuma untuk sekadar memenuhi kuota angka kreditnya dan yah, siapa tahu ada gunanya di kemudian hari mengingat profesi keluarganya. Namun, dia rada menyesal kini. Menghabiskan sore di kelas bersama dosen membosankan yang sekali buka mulut sukar disela macam tembakan senapan otomatis ternyata bukan ide bagus. Sebetulnya materi yang disampaikan lumayan menarik, batin Sam, asal jangan dosen itu yang mengajar.

Andai saja aku memutuskan bolos tadi, sempat Sam berpikir. Namun, apa yang akan dilakukannya sendirian? Sepengetahuannya, Jessica Moore, kekasihnya, sedang ada kuliah sore juga di sayap gedung yang berbeda. Sejak berada di Stanford, Sam jarang memperoleh waktu untuk sorangan saja. Di sini ada begitu banyak orang, soliter adalah barang langka. Meski demikian, Sam tidak terlalu keberatan. Berkegiatan bersama teman dan kekasihnya, apapun itu, dijalaninya dengan senang hati dan kini dia telah terbiasa. Sudah kelewat lama dia terasing dari kehidupan macam itu.

Omong-omong soal Jess, Sam tersenyum kecil. Dugaannya, gadis jangkung itu barangkali malah mangkir kuliah lantaran sibuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun kejutan kecil buat dirinya di asrama yang ditempatinya. Kalau dia tidak melakukan itu, Sam justru yang akan heran. Sebagai balasan, Sam juga diam-diam telah merencanakan suatu kejutan untuk kekasih tercintanya itu. Dia akan mengajak Jess untuk tinggal bersamanya di sebuah apartemen mungil dekat kampus, keluar dari asrama. Sudah waktunya mereka melangkah ke taraf yang lebih serius.

Hm, pesta ulang tahun. Kue, berbatang-batang lilin, coklat, mawar, segerombol teman dan bir. Kado, pastinya. Sam tidak kepingin menerka-nerka apa yang akan dihadiahkan padanya tahun ini. Tidak seperti kebanyakan pemuda yang menganggap kado dari pacar mereka menggelikan, menjengkelkan atau keduanya, Sam mendapati dua kado Jess sebelumnya benar-benar cocok dan ia menyukainya. Itu membuktikan betapa Jess mengenalnya dengan baik, setidaknya untuk sisi dirinya yang ini. Dan tiap hari dia bersyukur karena mendapat seseorang yang begitu sesuai untuknya.

Sam mengganti posisinya lagi, bersandar ke kursi yang agak terlalu pendek untuknya, jemari berdansa tanpa suara di atas meja. Hampir dia mau melirik arlojinya, tetapi niat itu diurungkan. Percuma, malah tambah bikin frustrasi saja. Renungannya melompat pada pesta ulang tahun pertama yang diselenggarakan Jess buatnya. Canggung betul dia awalnya, tetapi kemahirannya melebur dengan orang di sekitarnya membuat dia cepat bereaksi dengan sesuai. Tentu saja, pikir Sam, itu adalah pesta ulang tahun pertamaku. Pertama kalinya seseorang merayakan hari kelahirannya, sebab di keluarganya sendiri tak ada tradisi macam itu. Ulang tahun hanyalah sesuatu yang trivial dalam keluarga Winchester. Setiap kali memang ada sesuatu yang lebih pada tanggal itu: kado kecil, es krim ekstra, boleh begadang, recehan untuk main _game_ di pusat pertokoan. Namun, tidak ada perayaan istimewa, juga tidak untuk tanggal-tanggal lain seperti Natal dan Hari Raya Syukur. Tanggal tertentu yang punya status istimewa adalah tanggal hari kematian ibunya dan hari pernikahan orang tuanya. Istimewa, sebab Dean akan membawa Sam sejauh mungkin dari ayah mereka (atau ayah yang menyingkir dari kedua putranya) dan sesudahnya Sam selalu dapat mencium bau alkohol menguar dari John.

Sam menggelengkan kepala, menyadari lamunannya malah jadi suram padahal mestinya dia berbahagia untuk hari ini, dia kan yang berulang tahun, demi Tuhan.

Suara lempang si dosen terdengar lewat saja di telinga Sam, layaknya musik latar belakang. Di kejauhan, Sam menangkap sebuah suara khas yang segera saja membetot perhatiannya. Gemuruh mesin mobil dengan ritme yang sudah demikian diakrabinya, suara yang selama tujuh-delapan belas tahun merupakan satu dari sedikit hal yang konstan dalam hidupnya. Suara yang sudah tiga tahun belakangan ini tidak pernah mampir di pendengarannya.

Itu derum mesin sebuah Chevrolet Impala tahun 1967.

Otomatis Sam melayangkan pandangan ke arah jendela kelasnya yang tidak tertutup. Dia melihat ke luar. Ada taman terbentang di depan jendela, dilanjutkan dengan trotoar yang lebar dan jalan aspal kampus, beragam bangunan tertata rapi di sekitarnya. Lalu lintas tak begitu ramai, tidak banyak mobil yang lewat, lebih banyak orang-orang, kebanyakan mahasiswa dan karyawan kampus, yang berjalan kaki.

Hampir saja Sam melewatkannya tatkala dia melintas.

Moncong panjangnya yang pertama terlihat, disusul badan dan ekor yang juga panjang. Cat hitam dengan sentuhan perak di sana-sini. Warna yang nyaris tenggelam di balik bercak-bercak lumpur yang melumuri sampai batas jendela. Sosok kendaraan cantik yang hanya bisa diapresiasi orang-orang tertentu, klasik bagi beberapa orang, tua dan kaku menurut yang lain. Sebentuk kendaraan tangguh yang telah melintasi ribuan mil dan masih tangkas melahap ribuan berikutnya.

Sam memicingkan mata, berupaya melihat plat nomor Impala tersebut walau dia tahu itu takkan banyak membantu dalam mengidentifikasi. Dean punya setumpuk plat dari macam-macam negara bagian di bagasi. Namun, laju Impala yang terlalu cepat, hanya beberapa detik lewat di depan jendela, membuat upaya Sam itu sia-sia.

Dia masih menatap nanar ke jendela setelah mobil itu berlalu, lupa untuk bernafas beberapa lama sampai rasa pusing yang perlahan datang membuatnya spontan menghirup udara lagi. Sam memang tidak melihat plat nomornya, juga pengemudi Impala hitam tersebut. Tidak cukup yakin untuk dapat memastikan bahwa Impala yang barusan lewat itu adalah milik kakak semata wayangnya, Dean. Namun, munculnya mobil yang merupakan simbol kehidupan lamanya yang nomaden, hidup di jalanan tanpa alamat pasti demi berburu makhluk supranatural itu membuatnya tergetar.

Kedua rumahnya, Impala dan Stanford, bertemu dalam satu waktu. Itu terlalu banyak baginya.

Sam masih terus menatap jendela, setengah berharap Impala itu akan muncul lagi agar dia bisa yakin bahwa itu bukanlah mobil kakaknya, cuma kebetulan mirip. Setengah lagi dari dirinya memohon supaya mobil itu tidak melintas lagi, sebab ingatan yang tiba-tiba membeludak di kepalanya, memori tentang hari-harinya di jalan melintasi seluruh negeri bersama ayah dan kakaknya, misi yang tak ada habisnya, pertengkaran, luka-luka, mimpi yang mesti dikubur bahkan sebelum berwujud, semua itu muncul kembali padahal dia telah berusaha menyimpannya rapat-rapat. Semua menerjangnya kembali hanya karena sebuah mobil lewat.

Dia memalingkan wajah, mengatur nafas dan matanya menyusuri seisi kelas. Kelas itu cukup penuh, ada sekitar lima puluhan mahasiswa di sana. Beberapa dikenal baik olehnya, beberapa tidak. Mereka sama dengannya, sama-sama mahasiswa yang belajar di Stanford. Namun, mereka di sisi lain amat berbeda dengannya. Mereka tidak pernah tahu apa benar-benar yang menyelinap di balik pekatnya kegelapan. Apapun juga, inilah hidupnya sekarang. Kuliah, kerja sampingan, belajar, memadu kasih dengan seseorang yang spesial, pesta ulang tahun. Ingat itu, Sam Winchester, dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Dan dibayangkannya dia meraup segenggam demi segenggam kenangan masa lalunya, melemparkan semua masuk ke peti besi dan menggemboknya. Mudah-mudahan tidak bobol lagi.

Sam tidak sadar berapa lama dia melamun sampai dosen di depan kelas berkata, "Cukup sekian. Kita lanjutkan pada pertemuan mendatang."

Seisi kelas mendadak hidup kembali, seperti musim semi yang datang setelah Persephone kembali dari dunia bawahnya Hades. Riuh-rendah orang mengobrol seraya berduyun-duyun keluar kelas menyentakkan Sam dan menyadari kuliah telah usai, dia mengemasi buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, kemudian melangkah ke luar bersama yang lain. Sengaja Sam mengambil jalur yang paling sepi untuk keluar dari gedung kuliah, dia sedang tidak ingin beramah-tamah dengan banyak orang sekarang. Tak ayal masih ada satu-dua teman yang menyapa, tetapi sesuatu, barangkali ekspresi wajahnya yang berbeda, membuat mereka tidak berlama-lama menahannya untuk berbincang.

Sekeluarnya dari gedung kuliah, udara musim semi yang sejuk dan kering menyambut Sam, memenuhi paru-parunya. Petang itu masih cukup terang, sisa-sisa cahaya mentari menyemburat di ufuk barat sebelum akhirnya akan takhluk pada sang malam. Dia berjalan, langkah-langkahnya panjang, menuju bangunan asrama tempat dia tinggal tiga tahun terakhir. Butuh tujuh sampai sepuluh menit buat sampai ke sana dan dalam perjalanan singkat itu mau tak mau pikirannya berkelana. Tepat ke arah yang biasa dihindarinya.

Pengalaman melihat sebuah Impala yang persis punya Dean, mendengar mesinnya yang khas, adalah sesuatu yang baru kali ini terjadi sepanjang dia berada di Palo Alto. Dia pernah beberapa kali merasa melihat sekelebat truk hitam seperti milik ayahnya di daerah itu, tetapi kalau Impalanya Dean sebelum ini tidak pernah dijumpainya, walau selintas. Mobil macam itu, yang seumur itu, cukup langka agaknya. Dan justru aneh buat Sam, memikirkan mobil ayahnya, atau mobil yang mengingatkan pada ayahnya, adalah yang pernah dilihatnya. Bukan Dean, Impalanya, atau apapun yang signifikan tentangnya.

Tuhan, betapa jauh jarak terbentang antara dia dan Dean. Mereka tak cuma jauh di mata, tapi barangkali juga sudah jauh di hati.

Sudah hampir setahun Sam tidak menerima telepon atau menelepon Dean. Dua tahun pertama di Palo Alto, Sam kadang-kadang masih bertelepon dengan Dean. Tidak pernah mengobrol lama, tapi cukuplah untuk mengetahui orang di ujung sana masih hidup, kalau tidak baik-baik saja. Terkadang Dean meneleponnya setengah sadar di bawah pengaruh alkohol, sekali waktu lantaran obat analgesik. Kadang di tengah kesunyian kuburan, sering dilatari keriuhan bar. Sam selalu menjawab teleponnya. Pada mulanya begitu.

Lambat laun percakapan mereka kian pendek saja. Makin menciut daftar hal yang dapat dibicarakan bersama, topik aman. Sam tidak pernah menceritakan detil kehidupannya di Stanford karena ia merasa bersalah meninggalkan Dean demi pendidikan dan cita-citanya. Meninggalkan Dean meneruskan bisnis keluarga sementara dirinya bebas menjadi apapun yang dia maui. Sementara Dean tidak mau berbagi kisah perburuannya lantaran dia tak ingin Sam merasa bersalah karena membiarkan kakaknya bekerja sendirian, tak ingin kegelapan yang mewarnai hidupnya menerobos ke dalam hidup Sam dengan masa depannya yang gemilang. Lama-lama hubungan telepon mereka lebih banyak diisi keheningan yang canggung, alih-alih nyaman. Sampai pada suatu hari Sam alpa mengangkat telepon Dean dan Dean tidak merasa perlu meninggalkan pesan. Dean berhenti menelepon sesudahnya.

Sam pun pelan-pelan berhenti memikirkan Dean, sosok kakaknya itu antara ada dan tiada. Bagian dari masa lalu yang pernah penting, tetapi kini jadi penonton di garis belakang. Otaknya dipenuhi beragam rencana, kegiatan, pelajaran, semua yang ada di Stanford. Sampai saat ini.

Gara-gara Impala sialan itu.

Ya, Dean. Perlahan di benak Sam imaji tentang kakaknya terbentuk, mulanya samar, lalu kian jelas. Sedang apa Dean sekarang? Di belahan Amerika mana dia berada? Apa dia sedang senang?

Sam tahu bahwa kakaknya pasti masih hidup, jika tidak, ayahnya atau Bobby atau Pastor Jim akan mengabarinya, meski mungkin akan terlambat dan yang dapat dilihatnya hanya nisan kuburan belaka. Atau walau tidak diberi tahu pun dia yakin bakal bisa merasakan ketiadaan Dean untuk selamanya, jika itu terjadi. Ikatan mereka erat, pernah erat.

Angin berhembus sebentar, mengacak rambut Sam, membuat pemuda itu menepikan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi matanya. Sam mendengus pendek. Dean tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Sam memanjangkan rambutnya sampai menyentuh kerah kemeja. Dean gemar menaikkan belakang kerah jaketnya dan rambut panjang akan mengacaukan. Dulu dia suka mengucek rambut Sam, katanya agar Sam jengkel dan memutuskan memotong pendek rambutnya, tapi Sam tidak terpancing. Sentuhan singkat tangan Dean di kepalanya itu yang membuatnya memanjangkan rambut. Permainan konyol, kenang Sam, tak ayal senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Senyum itu masih tersisa di wajahnya tatkala Sam tiba di gedung asramanya yang bertembok bata merah. Kali ini ruang depan agak lengang, hanya ada beberapa kelompok mahasiswa di sana yang tampak mengobrol, Sam melambai pada mereka yang dikenalnya tapi tidak menghentikan langkah. Kamarnya terletak di lantai dua, berbagi dengan seorang mahasiswa jurusan jurnalisme. Sesampai di dekat tangga, terpandang olehnya jajaran kotak-kotak surat untuk mahasiswa yang tinggal di asrama. Sam ingat bahwa ada surat yang ditunggunya, rekomendasi dari salah seorang dosen, yang harusnya sudah sampai sekitar tanggal itu. Dia sudah tiga hari tidak mengecek kotak surat, tiada salahnya melakukan itu sekarang. Dirogohnya saku tas mencari kunci kotak surat, kemudian dibukanya kotak miliknya yang letaknya agak di ujung.

Sebuah paket menunggu di dalamnya.

Sam mengerutkan kening, menebak-nebak siapa yang mengiriminya paket. Mungkin temannya yang iseng memberinya kado ulang tahun atau kiriman salah sasaran. Pasti begitu. Diabaikannya paket itu, dia memeriksa beberapa lembar surat yang masuk. Surat yang diharapkannya belum ada. Dimasukkannya semua surat itu ke ranselnya, dibacanya nanti saja, baru dia mengulurkan tangan mengambil paket itu.

Keheranan Sam berlipat sewaktu dia menyadari bahwa di paket itu selain tidak ditulisi nama dan alamat yang dikirimi, dan nama pengirim, juga tidak ada tanda bahwa paket itu telah melalui pemeriksaan pos dan petugas asrama. Kemungkinannya, kalau tidak dititipkan secara tak resmi pada petugas asrama, ya dimasukkan langsung ke dalam kotak surat. Kotak surat yang terkunci.

Penasaran, Sam memeriksa paket berbentuk segi empat itu dari segala sudut. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, tapi pengalamannya bertahun-tahun bersama ayahnya mengajarkan untuk tidak cepat percaya. Diguncangnya sedikit paket itu, terdengar ada bunyi benda beradu. Sam menyipitkan mata, otaknya sibuk meletuskan berbagai pertanyaan. Siapa yang mengirim ini dan apa isinya?

Akhirnya, Sam merobek kertas coklat pembungkus paket dengan hati-hati. Sebuah kotak kardus entah bekas apa terlihat. Lakban yang melingkupi bukaan kardus itu direnggutnya, tersingkap sudah isi kardus. Dan benda pertama yang tampak olehnya langsung membuat Sam tahu dari siapa paket itu.

Sehelai kartu ulang tahun bergambar Ronald McDonald.

Tidak sering Sam merasa lututnya lemas, tetapi kali ini dia mesti bersandar ke dinding sebelah kotak supaya tidak merosot memalukan ke lantai. Reaksi itu bukan lantaran dia masih takut pada si badut konyol, yang membuatnya senantiasa jadi bahan tertawaan, melainkan karena dia tahu siapa pengirim paket itu dan apa implikasinya.

Paket itu dari Dean.

Dengan tangan agak gemetar Sam mengeluarkan satu demi satu isi kardus. Kartu ulang tahun berwarna oranye terang menyakitkan mata, dengan ikon McDonald's menyeringai (atau tersenyum, entahlah) di bagian depan, yang membuat Sam tanpa sadar meringis miring. Di dalamnya ada kata-kata ucapan standar, tanpa tanda tangan, tapi Sam tahu sidik jari kakaknya menempel di situ. Kemudian, dalam bungkusan plastik ada sebuah wadah minuman keras dari baja tahan karat, seukuran dengan yang biasa dikantungi Dean di saku dalam jaketnya. Tempat minum itu kosong, tentu saja. Sam sekarang sudah dua puluh satu tahun, usia legal untuk membeli isinya. Di bagian luarnya terdapat grafir simbol perlindungan agar isinya aman dari gangguan makhluk halus. Sam geleng kepala, di sini dia butuh proteksi dari keisengan teman-teman kuliahnya, bukan makhluk gaib.

Tangannya merogoh kardus itu lebih dalam dan benda yang dikeluarkannya itu membuat Sam buru-buru celingukan kiri-kanan, siapa tahu ada yang memergoki. Dua eksemplar majalah, Playboy dan Busty Asian Beauties. Edisi terbatas khusus, begitu tulisan besar-besar di sampulnya. Sam tidak yakin harus tertawa atau tersinggung, dimasukkannya lagi majalah itu. Akan diingatnya untuk menyimpannya di tempat yang aman. Kalau Jess tahu memang bisa malu berat dia, tapi yang jelas majalah itu tidak bakal berakhir di tempat sampah.

Selanjutnya Sam mengeluarkan sebuah kotak panjang berlapis beludru hitam. Dibukanya kancing kotak itu dan matanya bersorot apresiatif tatkala melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sebilah pisau. Bukan belati biasa, melainkan seperti yang dipakai para tentara untuk pertarungan jarak dekat. Terbuat dari baja tahan karat, berlapis karbon hitam dengan pegangan anti air. Sam menariknya dari dalam kotak, menyukai rasa pegangan pisau itu yang pas di genggamannya, berat pisau yang mau tidak mau diakuinya terasa nyaman. Jika tidak ingat di mana dia berada saat ini, ingin rasanya dia mencoba mengayunkan pisau itu, mengujinya. Seperti gadis remaja mencoba gaun pesta pertamanya, Sam adalah petarung yang baru saja ditahbiskan dengan senjata pribadi pertamanya.

Benda terakhir yang ada dalam kardus itu adalah alat cukur elektrik dengan satu set silet cadangan. Tidak dengan busa untuk cukuran sekalian, pikir Sam. Diamatinya alat cukur itu, demikian berbeda dengan alat cukur manual yang biasa digunakan Dean sehari-hari, yang dipakai Dean mengajari adiknya bercukur sewaktu Sam praremaja dahulu. Sama fungsinya, tapi Dean cenderung menyukai barang model lama, lihat saja mobil dan kasetnya.

Semua barang itu masuk kembali ke dalam kotak, Sam menutup kotak itu, memeluknya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ada banyak, terlampau banyak, emosi yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Terkejut, senang, terharu, jengkel, kangen, lega, gemas, kasih, itu baru yang dikenal dan bisa dinamainya. Yang tak dapat dijelaskan lebih banyak lagi. Mungkin kombinasi seluruhnya atau beberapa, Sam tak tahu, tidak benar-benar peduli. Semua bergolak jadi satu seperti ada kuali yang isinya menggelegak di perutnya, panas menyergap di balik bola matanya. Cukup panas untuk mengaburkan pandangannya dengan air mata. Air mata yang lekas-lekas diseka sebelum jatuh ke pipinya.

Langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat menyentakkan Sam. Kotak suratnya masih terbuka. Dikuncinya kotak itu dan didengarnya seseorang, entah siapa, lewat di belakang punggungnya dan menaiki tangga. Tatkala memutar kunci itulah Sam merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijelaskannya, barangkali decit lirih putaran kunci, laju anak kunci yang agak tersendat, atau ada yang lain, yang membuatnya merasa pasti bahwa kunci ini telah dibobol orang. Dean, tepatnya.

Yakinlah dia kini bahwa Impala yang tadi dilihatnya meluncur di jalanan tepat di depan jendela kelasnya adalah Impala mereka, Impala Dean. Kemarahan merambati Sam. Sebelah tangannya mengepal erat, seperti kalau dia ancang-ancang mau menghantam sesuatu, hampir tak terasa gerigi logam kunci mengiris kulitnya. Mengapa Dean tidak datang menemuiku secara langsung, teriaknya dalam hati. Mengapa dia tidak menyerahkan hadiahnya ke tanganku, mengucapkan selamat dan menatap mataku. Mengapa menggunakan cara seperti ini, datang diam-diam, membobol kotak surat macam maling saja, bila tujuannya adalah memberikan kado ulang tahun. Ya, kakaknya yang sudah tiga tahun tak bersua, setahun tidak bertukar kabar, tadi lewat di depan matanya begitu saja, seperti angin lalu yang tak dapat digenggam.

Tapi, sebuah suara kecil berbisik, jika dia datang kepadamu, maukah kamu menemuinya?

Sam tidak tahu jawabannya. Tidak ingin membayangkan kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi. Tidak berani. Sengaja pikirannya beralih ke hal lain. Sejak dia melihat Impala itu waktu belum lama berselang. Membobol kotak surat butuh kehati-hatian mengingat banyaknya orang berseliweran di asrama, sungguhpun kunci yang mesti ditembus sederhana saja. Artinya, jantung Sam berdenyut lebih cepat waktu memikirkan itu, Dean pasti belum lama pergi dari sini. Masihkah terkejar olehnya?

Sejurus kemudian Sam menggeleng. Tidak. Dari caranya tampak bahwa Dean tak ingin keberadaannya diketahui dan kalau kakaknya itu sedang ingin bersembunyi, Sam tahu mencarinya sama sukarnya seperti mencari jarum di antara jerami. Dan Dean itu seperti tornado, pikir Sam, jemarinya mengelus kardus itu dengan lembut. Dia datang dengan cepat, tak terduga, menyolok, menyeretmu keluar jalur sebelum kau berpegangan pada sesuatu, lalu berlalu begitu saja, sebelum otakmu sempat berputar, meninggalkan bekas di belakangnya. Namun, dia juga bak menara suar. Kokoh berdiri di tengah terjangan ombak. Dia selalu ada, meski Sam jarang sungguh-sungguh memikirkan keberadaannya.

Dua puluh tahun Dean tidak pernah alpa memberi Sam kado ulang tahun. Tidak selalu berupa barang, bisa waktu, tenaga, momen, semua yang khusus diberikan hanya buat Sam di hari itu. Apapun yang dia mampu hadiahkan. Dan tahun ini, tahun pertama mereka tak saling bertegur sapa. Bahkan tahun ini pun tetap ada kado dari Dean dan Sam percaya, selagi dia masih sanggup Dean setahun sekali akan memberinya kado. Dia belum pernah alpa dan tidak akan memulainya sekarang.

Sam mengingat kembali berbagai kado yang pernah diterimanya dari Dean. Semua itu, baru disadarinya betul sekarang, adalah barang atau hal yang mencerminkan kehidupan normal. Kehidupan yang biasa, lumrah dijalani orang-orang, mereka yang bukan pemburu. Lihat saja barang pemberiannya tadi. Kecuali belati itu, yang lain adalah barang yang biasa saja. Namun, Sam berpikir, justru di sanalah letak keluarbiasaannya. Pembalikan normalitas yang berlaku bagi para Winchester. Dalam kehidupan mereka, keanehan adalah normal, sehingga hadiah berupa kenormalan adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa bagi mereka.

Kenormalan itulah hadiah terbesar yang pernah diberikan Dean pada adiknya.

Setelah sia-sia menjaga keluguan bocah Sam, cuma kenormalan, atau mencoba senormal mungkin, itulah yang dapat diupayakan Dean untuk adiknya. Dean tidak pernah peduli berapa harga yang mesti dibayarnya untuk itu, termasuk perasaannya sendiri. Sam sebetulnya telah lama paham, mengapa Dean yang tidak melarangnya untuk pergi kuliah ke Stanford setelah pertengkaran sengit dengan ayah mereka. Kakaknya itu dapat saja melarang, membuat Sam meragukan keputusannya, tetapi dia tidak berbuat demikian. Dean yang mengantar Sam ke terminal bis yang menuju ke California tiga tahun lalu. Tidak sekalipun dia membujuk Sam mengurungkan niatnya sepanjang perjalanan, meski saat itu adalah kali pertama Sam memergokinya menyetir di bawah batas kecepatan, seakan tak ingin perjalanan itu segera berakhir. Dan Sam menduga, motif di balik putusnya hubungan telepon mereka juga serupa: Dean tak hendak mengganggu kehidupan normal Sam sekarang.

Geliat emosi beraneka rupa yang tadi menggelora padamlah sudah. Tinggal selarik yang tersisa, satu rasa yang melingkupi semuanya. Betapa dia menyayangi Dean, dan Sam tahu, tanpa ungkapan berbunga-bunga, betapa Dean mengasihinya. Mereka tidak benar-benar jauh di hati rupanya. Itu cukup.

Sam menundukkan kepala, kardus itu masih dipeluknya. Dihitungnya satu sampai sepuluh, sekadar untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya yang biasa.

Kemudian dia berujar lirih, "Trim's, Dean." Untuk semua yang kaulakukan, bahkan untuk apa-apa yang tidak kaulakukan.

Sam menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju tangga, kotak kardus di tangannya. Dia masih harus bersiap-siap sebelum menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya, menghadapi Jess dan melanjutkan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Sam yang mahasiswa pra-hukum, pemuda kalem yang melahap buku apa saja yang terbentang di mukanya, pekerja keras yang disukai bosnya, yang setia pada kekasih hatinya.

Bagaimanapun, Sam tetaplah seorang Winchester dan itu yang membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dengan bulu kuduk meremang tatkala dia mendapat perasaan bahwa ada orang yang memata-matainya. Ada satu menit penuh yang dihabiskan Sam buat menyapu daerah di sekitar dengan kedua matanya yang waspada. Namun, tidak ditemuinya sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan dia mengedikkan bahu, kadang dirinya terlalu paranoid.

Sam pun meneruskan langkah.

Sementara itu di balik tembok yang membentuk sudut dengan gang tempat kotak-kotak surat, seorang pemuda menyandarkan diri ke dinding. Cengiran miring menghias wajahnya sekilas. Sial, bocah itu tetap tajam instingnya, begitu dia berpikir. Nyaris dia tadi terlambat menyembunyikan diri sewaktu Sam tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap ke arahnya.

Sekarang Sam sudah agak jauh, dia merasa aman-aman saja melongok ke balik tembok. Terpandang olehnya sosok Sam dengan langkah-langkah mantap mendaki satu demi satu anak tangga. Sosok yang rasanya bertambah jangkung setiap dilihatnya. Dasar Sasquatch. Dua puluh satu tahun genap usia Sam hari ini. Sudah dewasa adiknya itu, bukan lagi bocah cilik, demikian cepat waktu terbang berlalu. Sekarang Sam telah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, yang bahagia, yang normal, dan dia merasa tidak patut menerobos ke dalamnya. Namun, tradisi kado tahunan tetap tradisi dan inilah yang dapat dilakukannya.

Dipandangnya Sam yang bergerak menjauh dengan membawa kado darinya, diamatinya lekat-lekat, seakan hendak mengabadikan sosok itu dalam kanvas memorinya.

Sebelum berpaling dan beranjak ke arah berlawanan, dari mulutnya terucap lembut, "_Happy birthday_, Sammy."

SELESAI


End file.
